Se quien soy y ¿tu?
by Blueberry Bliss
Summary: aquel señor oscuro que siempre mira a todos co desprecio y frialdad, te ha visto en ese pasillo contemplandolo, tu lo amas y siempre lo haras y el


Lo veía desde el final del pasillo, reconociéndolo solo por su larga y brillante melena, el aquel ser del cual me había enamorado sin ninguna esperanza de ser correspondida, aquel que me había ayudado cuando era solo una niña y me devolvió las ganas de estar aquí, el que me enseño un nuevo tipo de familia. Estaba mirando por la ventana, por una de muchas que habían en ese pasillo, me imaginaba sus ojos sin rumbo fijo, mirando algún espacio a la azar, no era el mismo de antes, ya no salíamos, ya no nos íbamos sin rumbo fijo siendo nómadas sin ninguna ruta, solo moviéndonos de un lado a otro de pueblo en pueblo. Vivíamos ahora con su hermano en un gigantesco y enorme palacio para que estos dos no se mataran, en mi niñez hacer esto sería imposible una declaración de locura firmada por Sesshomaru, ya que se odiaban mutuamente en realidad todavía lo hacían, este no era el mismo Sesshomaru, por algún motivo había cambiado

En mi niñez él fue quien me rescato de la muerte todavía me pregunto por qué lo hizo, pero desde ese momento he estado con el casi todo el tiempo, excepto cuando era muy peligroso y me tenía que quedar con Jaken, el fiel acompañante de Sesshomaru y mi mejor y único amigo, le había dicho varias veces mi observación acerca de Sesshomaru- sama, me dijo que era una tonta, que estaba exagerando la situación pero estaba segura que no era cierto que estaba exagerando, conocía a Sesshomaru-sama lo suficiente para saber la locura que hacíamos estando ahí.

Seguía mirándolo estaba a casi a 8 metros de él, seguía inexpresivo pero de alguna forma estaba también pensativo, esto lo podía saber solo por todos los momentos que había estado como hoy mirándolo en la distancia, sonrojándome solo porque me mirara, solo porque me escuchara decir que la próxima vez quería ir a un lugar más cálido y lo hiciera, que prestara atención a lo que hacía a su modo, pero sabía que lo hacía, me había enamorado de ese demonio y lo quería con toda mi alma y ese era mi secreto, que sabía que no era tanto por mis nerviosismos con él, pero lo quería y eso es lo único que me importaba, lo único que me iba a importar.

-Acércate- lo decía de una forma tajante y clara para que la pudiera escuchar, era una orden no sabía que se había dado cuenta que lo mirara, me acercaba a él lentamente, no sabía lo que quería nunca lo supe aun pasando tantos momentos con él, era un enigma para mi

-¿Sesshomaru-sama desea algo?- le dije sin mirarlo a la cara, era la mejor forma para hablarle y tener mis pensamientos claros pero sentía su mirada clavada sobre mi

-Rin, mírame- lo hice quería saber para que me llamaba

-¿Rin te quieres quedar?

-Discúlpeme Sesshomaru-sama no entiendo ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Estamos aquí desde hace un mes..

-¿Y?-no le gusto que lo interrumpiera luego de dedicarme una mirada furtiva continúo

-Pensé que preferirías estar con otros humanos que estarías más cómoda estando con otros como tu

-Eso no lo quiero Sesshomaru-sama, deseo estar con usted –Pare un momento buscando fuerzas para que no se me salieran las lagrimas y en un tono algo más bajo dije-¿Es eso muy malo?

De sorpresa Sesshomaru me agarro de la cintura y me empujo hacia él, apoyándome en su pecho. Sentía como mi corazón casi se me salía iba muy rápido, estaba confundida no sabía que pasaba y mucho menos que hacer sentí el olor de su estola, después de unos segundos aparte mi cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos tenía una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi cabeza acariciándome el pelo como un bebe me sentía segura y protegida

- Sesshomaru-sama ¿A qué viene esto?- dio dos pasos atrás y me soltó de si, su cara no expresaba nada pero en sus ojos podía ver cuán dolido estaba- No me mal interprete, no estoy mal, solo algo confundida ¿Por qué esta diferente? ¿Por qué me abrasa así de pronto?- Me miro buscando alguna respuesta en mis ojos, intimidaba estar con él, cuando vi que no me iba a responder le dije-Me preocupo por usted Sesshomaru-sama ¿No lo ve?

-Rin no tiene que ver conmigo, es por ti- Sin decir nada más se volteo y se fue, seguía sin entender ¿Sera que me quería lejos o me abrazo por otro motivo?, la incertidumbre me corroía y la curiosidad había aumentado en vez de disminuir acerca del comportamiento del Lord.

Pasaron varios días sin que pasara nada, Jaken se fijo que tenia lista mis cosas para salir de viaje cuando entro en la habitación

-Niña Rin, creo que no va ser necesario que te diga que nos vamos ya que tienes tus cosas listas pero ¿Cómo te enteraste que nos íbamos si me acabo de enterar?

-Digamos que siempre supe que no nos íbamos a quedar mucho tiempo aquí-Sabia que no le estaba diciendo algo pero el sapo la conocía lo suficiente como para que en saber que si no se lo había dicho en ese momento no se lo diría.

La joven Kagome se despidió de mi con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla ella era como una hermana para mí, la quería mucho y apreciaba todo lo que hacía por mí, ya sea solo por habernos dejado estar en su casa o fuese calmando a su esposo para que no fuese con Sesshomaru por no ir a comer con nosotros

Nos fuimos de ahí era como un respiro y al mismo tiempo me ponía nerviosa lo que iba a pasar, estuvimos un rato en Ah-Un, un dragón de dos cabezas que era de Sesshomaru, al pasar unas horas nos bajamos en un claro e hicimos nuestro campamento. Raken y yo estamos hablando, pero tenía presente que el Lord nos acechaba con la mirada. Raken decidió que iba a pascar a él le gustaba hacerlo, y a mi comerme sus pecados luego de que los asaba con algunas yerbas de aderezo.

-Raken ¿puedo ir contigo?

-Pero que niña tan testaruda ya casi anochece y no vas a ver bien, es mejor que te quedes acá.- estuvimos un rato discutiendo mi salida del campamento con él, hasta que termine por resignarme no sin antes sacarle la lengua.

-Está bien-lo dije sin ánimo, tenía la batalla perdida. Luego que se fuera Raken Sesshomaru se paro y quedo en un árbol frente al mío.

- Sesshomaru-sama ¿usted quería que yo viniera?

-sí-dijo cortante, hubo un largo y frío silencio- no quería que te fueras de mi lado, sólo di la oportunidad de ser una niña normal a pasar.

-Pero no lo soy, lo deje de ser cuando te conocí y me salvaste además, ya no soy una niña Sesshomaru-sama

-¿y entonces que eres?- Lo dijo con cierta ironía que no soportaba

-Ya tengo 16, yo ya soy una mujer ¿no?- No pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho

-Rin eso ya lo sabía, pero tú no eres como las demás para mí - no sabía si me lo decía en verdad o era solo una jugarreta de mi cabeza, baje los ojos para ver las llamas del fuego sacando chispas al aire, luego sentí a alguien a mi lado, era él. -¿nunca te lo había dicho?- era una pregunta para el mismo no para mí.

Me acaricio la cara con el dorso de su palma como temiendo hacerme daño, luego volteo su mano para agarrarme la cara y al mismo tiempo subió la otra mano a mi mejilla su piel era dura y fría pero las sentía bastante tibias para mí. Poco a poco acerco sus labios a los míos sin darme cuenta estábamos con los dos juntos le devolví las caricias con la misma ternura que él, en cuestión de segundos reaccione y me separe de él solo unos centímetros para verlo bien, me estaba mirando esperando una respuesta o algo que le dijera, me quede en silencio, se aparto de mi bruscamente dejando que pudiera respirar otra vez.

Luego de recobrar mis sentidos por completo, empecé a desempacar para poner mi cabeza ocupada, me di cuenta que había comida como para dos días.

- Sesshomaru-sama ¿Dónde está Raken?

-Pescando-tenía un tono bastante monótono en su voz.

-Yo… yo… no le creo-le dije algo cohibida, volteo la cara a mirarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Aquí hay comida para dos días ¿Por qué no gastarla primero?, ¿dónde está Raken Sesshomaru-sama?

-Se fue con Ah-Un a otro sitio, le pedí que lo hiciera- lo único que me iba a dar por respuesta suspire, era difícil estar con él ha bese

-¿Por qué se lo pedio?, ¿Cuándo me lo iba a decir?- estaba molesta no me gustaba que me ocultaran cosas, aunque él nunca me allá dicho nada, aunque el siempre allá sido conmigo frio e imponente al igual que con todas las personas a las que se dirigía a ellos.

-Quería estar solo -me molestaba su indiferencia y su caparazón de hielo en el

Luego de arreglar el campamento sola, decidí que ya tenía hambre, agarre la mochila y saque la comida, note como el Sr. Sesshomaru, me seguía mirando desde donde estaba. Saque mi comida y luego la de él.

-Aquí tiene Sesshomaru-sama- odiaba que me ocultaran cosas, sabía que cuando Jaken lo hacía era por el se lo pedía, no podía ver por qué motivo por el cual ocultarme la ida de Jaken, el solo asintió y agarro la bolsa. Estaba tan cerca de mí y eso me ponía muy nerviosa además que por más que tratara de no mirarlo podía notar que él me estaba mirando con sus ojos dorados. Mire hacia arriba para poder concentrarme en lo que le iba a decir

-Sesshomaru-sama creo que usted es un verdadero misterio, ¿Por qué estamos acá? Y lo que más me intriga es… ¿Por qué esta así conmigo?-sabía que estaba tocando un punto que no iba a ser fácil de que lo hablara, estaba sentada a su lado-

Me miro y luego se paró de donde estaba parado, casi por inercia, instinto o lo que sea lo agarre del brazo, volteo de nuevo a mirarme, esta vez me ruborice había algo distinto en sus ojos no eran los mismos a como se dirigía a Raken o a cualquier otra persona, me miraba a mi distinto que a cualquier otra persona, sin pensarlo le dije-no te vayas, por favor que date aquí conmigo-sonaba a suplica, lo sabia pero en verdad quería que se quedara -Solo deseo entenderlo mejor pero no me tienes que decir nada… si quieres

-Quería estar contigo, -hizo una pausa para ver mi cara, estaba muy cerca pero quería su respuesta, puso su mano de nuevo en mi mejilla, acerco su cara aun más poniendo su mejilla contra la mía, y en un susurro a mi oído-Eres una mujer muy hermosa y no vas a ser nadie más sino mía, decidiste quedarte y no pienso dejar que te vayas ahora.

**Aaahh es tan bello desde hace mucho quería hacerlo pero no me había decidido a publicarlo, espero que les guste y no se olviden de mi alimento de cada día los REVIEWS**


End file.
